


The Marks You Leave

by SaltyNonCanonQueer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lemony goodness, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyNonCanonQueer/pseuds/SaltyNonCanonQueer
Summary: Adora can’t sleep and it’s all Catra’s fault.Luckily a chance meeting might help with that.Just a nice little intimate first time between the angsty couple we all love.TW: brief mention of PTSD and healing scars





	The Marks You Leave

Adora tossed over onto her back for the hundredth time that night. 

“Ugh” She says smooshing the pillow into her face wishing it would just go ahead and suffocate her. 

This was becoming a norm for Adora. Laying in bed unable to sleep no matter how tired she was. Glimmer called it insomnia and Bow said she was just in love. Both annoyed Adora.

Giving up on sleep Adora climbed down from her window deciding on a walk. She-Ra sword safely on her back she started along a trail leading through the Whispering Woods. 

She hated how little control she had over her thoughts. She would look at the sky and see one of Catra’s eyes. She would feel something soft and think of her hair. But sometimes it wasn’t good memories. Last week she was walking through a village with Bow and Glimmer, a wild cat like creature came charging in scared from its home by the Horde. The second it swiped at Adora she had a flashback to the deep scars being carved into her back.

Even now thinking about it made her back sting and throb. It had been months since Catra gave them to her but they still felt raw. The weeks following her getting them were some of the worst pain she had ever felt.

But most of the memories were good. She comes up on a lake and remembers the time she convinced Catra to take a bath. In Catra’s words “I’m self cleaning bitch. I don’t need water.” But after you’ve been sprayed by a Horde level stink grenade everyone needs a thorough scrubbing. 

That was the first time she remembers being truly attracted to Catra. Sure they had all showered in front of each other their whole lives. But having Catra stripped bare in front of her in a body of water asking for help to clean the “places she couldn’t reach” was something else entirely. 

She can still feel Catra’s smooth back under her fingers. The feel of goosebumps raising as she lathered soap up onto the back of her neck. 

Yeah, there was no way Adora was getting any sleep tonight. 

Testing the water of the lake Adora decides a cool swim might be just what she needs. 

Peeling off her clothes she leaves only her chest binding and underwear on and jump in cannon ball style. 

Coming back up to the surface she freezes. At the other side of the lake is Catra’s unmistakeable glowing eyes. 

She cautiously swims over to her, stopping where her feet touch the bottom. “Hey.” She says gently as if speaking to a butterfly that might fly away at the first sign of danger. 

“Hey Adora.” Says Catra sauntering forward. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing out here all by herself?” 

Ignoring the heat growing her cheeks Adora walks up the edge of the pond towards Catra. Catra’s eyes go wide at she takes in Adora’s body. “Couldn’t sleep. What about you?” She asks coming to a stop right in front of her. 

“Um, yeah same.” Catra eyes wide now looking anywhere but at Adora’s chiseled stomach and toned legs. 

“Well, since we are both here. Would you want to swim?” Asks Adora in a hopeful voice. “Just us. No war.”

“No war huh?” Catra asks looking at her feet. “Yeah, that sounds really nice actually.” At that Catra pulls her shirt over her head and Adora feel her face get impossibly redder as her heartbeat picks up. 

“Oh uh. . .” Adora fumbles out turning around to try and give Catra privacy as she removes her pants too. Catra never was one for underwear. 

She hears a chuckle behind her followed by a gasp and jumps when she feels soft hands touch her back. “Adora I. . .” Catra whispers. Adora shivers. From the cold, touching, or whispers she doesn’t know. “I didn’t think. . . I thought She-Ra healed quickly?” 

It comes out as a statement and a question and Adora feeling a moment of braveness turns and catches her hand. “It’s okay” she says softly “I do become She-Ra, but in the end I’m still just Adora.” She is surprised to find Catra’s eyes filling with unshed tears. “No Catra don’t” she says putting a hand to her cheek. “Please don’t cry.” 

She hasn’t realized how close they were getting until she looks back up to see Catra’s beautiful eyes only inches from her own. Catra swallows loudly and Adora thinks she glances to her lips. Seizing the moment Adora closes the space between them to push her lips into Catra’s full ones. 

For a moment neither of them move, as if afraid of waking the other. Then tentatively Catra parts her lips and pushes them more fully into Adora’s. Catra let’s out a small moan and Adora groans in response. She moves her hand from her cheek to the back of her neck as her other hand pulls at her waist pushing her body into her own. 

The feeling of Catra’s body against hers was nearly soul crushing. Catra’s hands find there way around Adora as she squeezes her even tighter to her. Just then Catra opens her mouth fully to Adora sliding her tongue playfully across Adora’s. Adora grunts and pushes Catra backwards onto the ground. 

Something about the motion wakes up a part of Adora’s brain and she pulls away. “Catra I. . . Is this oka-“ But she is cut off by Catra smashing her lip against her own again and wrapping her legs around her frame pulling Adora crotch into her heat. Both of them groan in unison.

Adora parts from Catra’s lips to kiss down her jawline to her neck. She pauses at the space just below her ear to suck and is rewarded with a loud moan from Catra. Feeling bolder she continues down her neck to the place where it meet her shoulder and she bites it. Hard. Catra hisses and shoves Adora off of her.

At first Adora fears it was too much but Catra flips them over so she is straddling Adora’s waist pinning her arms above her head with one hand. “Well well well. Who knew you could bite” whispers Catra in her ear. It’s nearly enough to make Adora come undone and she pushes her torso off the ground to try and get better friction between them. “You know” Catra whispers pushing her breasts into Adora’s. “It’s hardly fair that you have this” She run a finger up her side till it’s hooked under her bindings. “On”. Adora whimpers as Catra deploys a claw and cuts through the fabric before peeling it off of her. 

Catra sits back to admire her work before running the palm of her hand from Adora’s navel to her neck. She used the same claw to lightly scratch Adora from behind her ear down back between her breasts. Adora tries to squirm but is held in place by Catra impossibly warm center pressing into the top of her own. 

At that movement Catra stills and Adora let’s out an exasperated grunt. To which Catra replies by leaning in and taking one of Adora’s nipples into her mouth while cupping the other with her hand. The squeezing and sucking have Adora breathing harder than any training ever has. She pushes her hips upward into Catra warm center and Catra lets out a deep moan causing new goosebumps to form over Adora’s skin. 

Adora sits up pulling Catra mouth to hers and she grabs her ass and grinds against Catra again gaining another moan. At that Adora goes to Catra’s nipples with her mouth sucking all the while grinding against her.

“Aaaa Adora, please” Catra moans with her head leaned all the back. 

Adora’s brain glitches for a moment as she thinks of what she should do next. She has never done anything like this before. She quickly thinks back to what she likes to do for her own body and she bring her hand between them. 

She pushes her lips back to Catra as she runs a hesitant thump over Catra’s folds. Catra immediately let’s out a moan and her kissing becomes less controlled. Assuming she is on the right path Adora rubs up down until she feels the distinct bump. Concentrating her efforts there she rubs in a circular motion. Catra hips respond by pushing against her hand even harder. “Oh god. Ugh” Catra says as she puts her head into the crook of Adora’s neck sloppily kissing and biting as she grinds into her. 

Adora takes her finger and slowly begins to play with Catra’s entrance. The amount of wetness she feels makes her even more bold as she slips a finger inside. “uuuuhhhhh” breathes Catra into her neck as she stars to ride Adora’s finger. “More please” she begs. 

Adora complies adding another finger resulting in another long moan. Adora feeling clumsy flips Catra back over so she is on top of her between her legs. 

“Agh! Yes right there” Catra cries as Adora experimentally curls her finger upwards. Catra wraps her legs around Adora as she pumps in and out of Catra relishing in the feeling of her smooth tightness. 

Adora adds her thumb back to Catra’s bump as she adds another finger into her. “Yes yes yes!” moans Catra as Adora start sucking and biting at her neck. 

“Oh fuck I’m gonna uuuugh” Catra says as squeezes her legs as tightly as she can around Adora. 

“Let go for me Catra” Adora whispers back into her neck and Catra comes undone.

Adora slowly removes her fingers and collapses her full weight on top of a twitching Catra. 

After a few moments Catra lazily starts running her hands up and down Adora’s scared back and and Adora realizes it’s the first time they haven’t hurt her. She lifts her head from Catra’s chest resting her chin there and looking up at her. “Hey Catra” She says flashing her best cocky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it <3


End file.
